Sweet Dreams
by mcr77
Summary: "Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you...". "¿Y bien?" interrogó el Líder del Santuario...inhaló un poco de aire consciente de que con sus palabras absolvería o condenaría a esa joven Santa..."...Geist es culpable de asesinar a..." "...some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused" ShuraxGeist


Hola, sé que me he demorado en actualizar mi otro fic, pero para su tranquilidad estoy trabajando en ello, (he tenido que postergarlo por razones personales).

El siguiente escrito es un ShuraxGeist

Dedicatoria: a mi amiguita **Vaiperine** de Wattpad que me ayudó a escribir un par de escenas

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas

 _Some of them want to use you_  
 _Some of them want to get used by you_

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

Sus rítmicos pasos resonaron por el blanquecino piso de mármol, su capa se balanceaba graciosamente dándole un aire de grandeza a aquel Caballero Dorado.

-Shura de Capricornio –le saludó el Patriarca sentado en su trono

-Su Santidad –respondió arrodillándose en su presencia

-¿Y bien? –interrogó sin más el Líder del Santuario

El español inhaló un poco de aire y respondió con serenidad consciente de que con sus palabras absolvería o condenaría a esa joven Santa.

-La amazona Geist es culpable de asesinar a sangre fría a la Saintia Eliza de Vulpecula –

Hubo un breve silencio entre el par de varones, el Patriarca se llevó la mano a la frente y asintió.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo? –preguntó con voz decepcionada

Los ojos verdes del Santo se fijaron en aquella roja alfombra sobre la cual estaba arrodillado, era el mismo color del enorme charco de sangre que había dejado el cuerpo inerte de la pérfida Saintia de Vulpecula.

-Dijo que deseaba probar que la fuerza de las Amazonas está por encima de las Saintias –respondió indiferente

Escuchó dar un suspiro a su Santidad, como si en verdad hubiera podido perdonar a esa Amazona pelinegra.

-Su castigo debería de ser la muerte…-el Patriarca negó con la cabeza –pero es tan joven y sería un desperdicio perder una vida así nada más –murmuró

-Su Santidad ¿me permite hacerle una sugerencia? –intervino el Santo de Oro

-Habla Capricornio –

-Si bien su falta ha sido grave, creo que al ser joven podría reflexionar sobre sus actos durante el exilio en la Isla del Espectro y si en un tiempo demuestra que sus acciones no son peligrosas para el Santuario podría serle otorgado un perdón –sugirió Shura levantando un poco su rostro

-Interesante –comentó el Patriarca llevando la mano hasta su barbilla –tienes un punto Santo de Capricornio, me parece razonable –asintió –Que mi orden se cumpla, la Amazona Geist será exiliada a la Isla del Espectro hasta nuevo aviso –ordenó

-Me ofrezco a supervisar su progreso cada determinado tiempo su Santidad –se propuso el ojiverde

-En definitiva eres todo un Santo de Atenea –respondió su Santidad y con un ademán le indicó que podía retirarse

Tan pronto como dejó la Cámara del Patriarca una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del Guardián de la Décima Casa; sabía que la reputación de Geist estaba por de más dañada y que si permanecía en el Santuario no faltaría algún imbécil soldado que quisiera aprovecharse de ella, pero en el exilio la joven se mantendría segura y alejada de todos esos malditos recuerdos.

0o0o0

 _Una noche antes…_

Caminó entre los escombros del apartado paraje, agudizó sus sentidos a causa de la espesa niebla que cubría por completo las ruinas, se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier ataque, más cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar un sollozo a la distancia.

Apretó sus puños de tal forma que sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas dejándole marcas rojizas, tomó aire antes de quitarse aquel metal que cubría su rostro, sintió el viento en sus mejillas y aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de ocultar su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Duele, duele demasiado –murmuró entre sollozos y se llevó la mano al pecho

Sus ojos verdes divisaron una pequeña figura recargada en una de las columnas de mármol, cerca de ahí una escena macabra se dibujaba, cual si fuera una muñeca rota sobre un enorme charco escarlata se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de una mujer de cabellera castaña oscura, todos sus cabellos se desparramaban sin la más mínima gracia a su alrededor, su rostro tenía una expresión de dolor y agonía, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a su abdomen, sus piernas se acomodaban de una forma anormal atestiguando que sus articulaciones habían sido rotas para adoptar esa posición.

Enarcó una ceja y luego se concentró en la temblona y llorosa figura de la muchachilla, sus piernas llevaban pequeñas y casi imperceptibles cicatrices de un arduo entrenamiento, sus manos pequeñas bañadas en sangre contrastaban con tremenda gracia con su blanquecina piel, su cabellera negra cubría su rostro y se balanceaba al ritmo de sus sollozos como si se tratase de un indefenso y asustadizo gatito.

-Duele, duele demasiado –le escuchó gemir antes de alzar su rostro y llevarse la mano derecha al pecho

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la mueca de sufrimiento que en su carita aniñada se dibujaba

-¡Me duele! Me duele tanto, no se detiene, ¡me quiero morir! –gritó desesperada a punto de atravesar su propio corazón con sus manos

A la velocidad de la luz le detuvo, atrapó esa delgada manita con las suyas, a pesar de su entrenamiento conservaban un poco de suavidad, en contraste con sus manos callosas y agrietadas.

-Detente Amazona –dijo con una voz aparentemente indiferente

Más la pelinegra mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, Shura enarcó una ceja, puesto que todos los rumores que rodeaban a aquella Santa la pintaban como una verdadera ramera, pero pudo distinguir por su semblante que no era así, su cuerpo aún irradiaba una dulce inocencia, no así tal vez su alma, puesto que el cadáver frente a ellos atestiguaba su delito.

-¿Nunca antes has cumplido una misión cierto? –interrogó emanando un poco de su cosmos sobre la fémina

-Jamás –respondió con voz quebrada

El capricornio dejó escapar un bufido, sin duda ella era la representación de la inocencia perdida.

-¿Qué te hizo? –

Se removió incómoda, su respiración fue agitándose más y más, el llanto aumentaba así como el aparente malestar que llevaba en su pecho.

-¿Acaso importa? Después de todo no soy más que esa mujerzuela de la que todos hablan –respondió hipando con un tono de apatía

Los ojos verdes del Santo permanecieron fijos en la figura de la fémina, lo había investigado de antemano, había escuchado que esa joven pelinegra había entrenado con la osada Amazona de Ofiuco, estaba por demás decir que debería de tener un carácter similar; en cambio la Saintia había entrenado con mayor delicadeza para servir como una doncella. Más en algún punto parecían haberse encontrado. También había escuchado de su cercanía, casi podía afirmar que poseían una amistad…

Todo cambió de un momento a otro cuando los rumores acerca de la "insaciable ramera" de negra cabellera comenzaron a correr por todos los rincones del Santuario, cualquiera que llegara con el monto correcto podía internarse entre sus piernas hasta saciarse de su obsceno cuerpo. Todo era un rumor que rodeaba a los soldados, pero que cuando la pelinegra compitió por su armadura en la Arena del Coliseo, la multitud le señaló como una prostituta y fue esa la gota que derramó el vaso. Día y noche los soldados le acosaban tratando de hacerla sucumbir a sus perversas maquinaciones, mientras que la Amazona lograba derrotarlos para mantenerlos a raya.

Una risilla burlona escapó de los labios del Guardián de la Décima Casa

-Tú nunca has sido esa mujer de la que hablan, eso lo puede distinguir cualquier persona inteligente –afirmó el capricornio

Sollozó con más fuerza recordando, repasando en su mente la desgracia de haberle conocido, recordando su ingenuidad al haberle permitido acercase a ella y hacerle tanto daño…

 _Flash back_

La lluvia bañaba las alejadas ruinas, corrió entre las pilastras derruidas buscando con la mirada esa cabellera castaña, inhaló con fuerza tratando de recobrar el aliento, la fresca brisa le provocaba escalofríos por las rasgaduras que tenían sus ropas, mudo testimonio del ataque que había sufrido minutos antes.

-¿Mmm? ¿Estás aquí? –reconoció su voz a unos pasos

-¿Eliza? –le llamó dando media vuelta para encontrarle de brazos cruzados recargada en una de las columnas

Su rostro adoptó una mueca de enojo, más la pelinegra no le prestó atención, en cambio se llevó la mano al pecho y bajó su cara, un ligero temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo, había estado tan cerca, de no ser porque se había resbalado en una de las escalinatas, en ese mismo momento le pertenecería a ese infame soldado que le había emboscado saliendo del Coliseo.

-Eliza… -le llamó con voz temblorosa abrazándose a sí misma –tuve mucho miedo –confesó con un tono infantil, pues a penas y era una adolescente

-Estúpida mojigata –espetó la Saintia provocando que la mirada de Geist se clavara en ella

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? –inquirió confundida

-¡Maldita ramera! Tú tienes la culpa, tú le has coqueteado, lo has embrujado por eso es que ya no me desea más –le reclamó caminando hacia ella

-¿De qué hablas Eliza? –interrogó confundida la Santa dando pasos atrás

-Tú maldita ramera, tú con esa fingida inocencia que tanto presumes –murmuró tomándole de los hombros –tú quieres arrebatarlo de mi lado –

-No, yo jamás… no es así Eliza, no hay forma en que yo… -Geist ahogó sus palabras

-¡Ya no mientas maldita mojigata! –le dio una patada que la mandó a estrellarse contra una de las columnas

La Amazona ahogó un quejido de dolor, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando la Saintia atinó nuevamente una patada en su estómago.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo, eres tú la que le interesa?! ¿Por qué si yo le he dado todo? ¿Por qué si yo me convertí en la mujer que siempre deseó? –gritó la pelicastaña

Geist rodó por el suelo tratando de evitar a toda costa los golpes de la fémina, trató en su mente de entender su comportamiento, Eliza y ella se habían hecho amigas justo después de que Shaina se había convertido en la Santa de Ofiuco. Si bien era muy poco común que las Amazonas y las Saintias coincidieran en sus entrenamientos por el tipo de posición que ocupaba cada una, eso no había sido un impedimento para su amistad. En un principio Eliza se había comportado como una amiga muy cercana, incluso Geist podía afirmar que una hermana, una cómplice, alguien con quien compartía esa soledad que implicaba servir en el ejército de Atenea.

-Detente por favor Eliza –rogó tratando de recuperar el aliento

Sin embargo la Saintia continuó con sus embistes, Geist aprovechó un instante en el que la guardiana de Vulpecula resbaló, para alejarse lo suficiente, ponerse de pie y ocultarse tras una de las pilastras.

-¡Vuelve ramera! –rugió concentrando su cosmos y lanzando un ataque de tres llamas azules que destrozaban todo a su paso

La pelinegra sintió un escalofrío y se escabulló entre las ruinas, concentró su cosmos invocando una espesa niebla que la resguardaría de los mortíferos ataques de la pelicastaña.

-¿por qué me haces esto? –interrogó desde la distancia

-¿por qué? ¿"Por qué" me preguntas? Porque me lo has robado, ¡lo has embrujado maldita ramera! –bramó lanzando una vez más su mortífero ataque a su alrededor

Logrando disipar gran parte de la niebla que la mantenía oculta, haciendo que la Amazona temblara de terror, definitivamente Eliza poseía un gran y destructivo cosmos que podría acabar con ella. Volteó al escuchar el crujido de una rama quebrarse y descubrió la figura de la Saintia a sus espaldas, en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de furia.

-Espera por favor –le rogó cuando le apresó del cuello

-Cuando estés muerta no le quedará otra opción más que volver a mí –susurró con una mirada llena de locura cuando comenzó a asfixiarla

-Eliza –masculló sin aliento apretando sus manos

-Volverá conmigo y con nuestro hijo –le murmuró al oído

La amazona cerró los ojos tratando de concentrar su cosmos puesto que no deseaba morir, sin embargo la falta de oxígeno estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Por un instante sintió ese big bang dentro de su ser e hizo estallar su cosmos en un instante alejando varios metros a la pelicastaña. Cayó en el suelo, de inmediato llevó la mano hasta su cuello y trató de recuperar el aliento inhalando y exhalando a grandes bocanadas.

-Maldita ramera, con qué piensas resistirte –bramó la Saintia encendiendo su cosmos

-¿de qué hijo hablas? –interrogó con la voz entre cortada

-¿Ah? –una risa enfermiza brotó de los labios de la bella castaña –hablo de nuestro hijo –afirmó llevando las manos hasta su vientre

-¡¿Rompiste tu voto?! –exclamó Geist incrédula puesto que cometer un delito como ese se castigaba con la pena capital

-¿por qué no habría de acostarme con el hombre que amo? –sonrió orgullosa

-¡Eres una Saintia! Si el Patriarca se entera… -

-¡No me importa! Yo nunca deseé servir a Atenea, ni mucho menos me importa alguna de sus estúpidas leyes –espetó lanzándose una vez más –¡a diferencia tuya yo no soy una hipócrita portando todo el tiempo esa estúpida máscara! –gritó atinando un par de golpes en sus costillas

-¡Argh! ¡Ah! –se quejó de dolor la pelinegra, las palabras de la fémina le habían dejado en shock

Geist no amaba la idea de ser una amazona, mucho menos de portar esa máscara todo el tiempo, sin embargo no tenía opción alguna con respecto a decidir sobre su vida, su familia la había entregado al Santuario como "manda" cuando la señora Atenea salvó la vida de su hermana menor.

-Sin duda parece que eres como una plaga, difícil de erradicar –se quejó –pensé que los soldados se encargarían de ti y de arruinar tu estúpida fachada de pura Amazona, pero quien creería que eras lo suficientemente hábil como para escaparte –

-¿Qué dices Eliza? ¿Tú sabías de los rumores acerca de la "insaciable ramera"? –interrogó la amazona

El bello rostro de la Saintia de Vulpecula se deformó en una expresión de completa locura

-No solo lo sabía –rió desquiciada, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Geist –¡yo era esa mujer! –

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eliza acaso te volviste loca? ¿Por qué harías algo así? ¿Por qué querrías destruir mi reputación, incluso a costa de tu propia dignidad? –inquirió la Amazona

-Porque no eres más que una mojigata, ¿qué mujer no desea tener sexo? ¿Qué mujer desea morir virgen? Tú solo eres una maldita hipócrita, fingiendo inocencia para atraer al hombre que tanto amo –le señaló –sabía que le obsesiona la virginidad de las mujeres, por eso pensé que si alguien más te tomaba se olvidaría de ti, sin embargo tú tenías que arruinarlo todo resistiéndote a los soldados que se interesaban en ti –confesó

-¡Estás loca! ¡A mí no me interesa nada de eso! –gritó asqueada

-Hipócrita mojigata –apretó la mandíbula cuando se lanzó en su contra –¡te voy a matar de una buena vez! –

Sin embargo en esta ocasión Geist detuvo cada uno de sus golpes, demostrando que era una digna Santa de Atenea, provocando con ello que la Saintia perdiera poco a poco la razón y en un movimiento desesperado decidió atacarle con quien sabía más apreciaba.

-Cuando estés muerta diré que fue Shaina quien lo hizo, que ella era la verdadera "ramera" –anunció

-¿Shaina? ¡No! ¡No te lo permitiré! No permitiré que hagas más daño –gritó Geist invocando la niebla para confundirla

–así no tendrán mayor remedio que exiliarla y perderá ese título de maestra que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir, ¡por tu culpa! ¡Lo perderá por tu culpa! –afirmó saboreando la desesperación de la Amazona

–Te has vuelto loca Eliza, todo es culpa de ese maldito soldado –espetó Geist –no tienes respeto por el voto que hiciste a Atenea, ni por las leyes que nos rigen en el Santuario, ni siquiera por el esfuerzo que hacen por salir adelante los demás –bramó la pelinegra

-Eso no tiene importancia, porque mi amado y yo, viviremos felices con nuestro hijo, sin ninguna estúpida ley que nos restrinja más –rió

-Todo es su culpa, estás cegada, ¡ese hombre no te ama!, ¡te ha usado! –murmuró Geist ocultándose entre la neblina invocando una de sus ilusiones y dándole forma de aquel bastardo

-¡Amor mío! -Exclamó acercándose a la ilusión para acariciar su rostro, en cambio recibió una bofetada -¿qué pasa amor? –

-No eres más que una zorra ingenua, yo nunca te he amado, ni siquiera me interesas, porque aquel bastardo que esperas en tu vientre no es mío –afirmó dejando desarmada a la Saintia

-¿De qué hablas? Es el hijo que concebimos en nuestra primera noche, cuando me hiciste tu mujer –

-¡Cállate! ¿Cómo puede ser mío un hijo de una mujerzuela que le abre las piernas al primer hombre que le dice palabras bonitas? No eres más que una ramera, ¡zorra! –dijo abofeteándole una vez más

-¡No! ¡No! Tú… tú eres una ilusión –gritó desesperada Eliza al tiempo que concentraba todo su cosmos disipando la imagen de su amado –no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo Geist –le enfrentó

-No dista mucho de lo que tú me has hecho Eliza –respondió concentrada y volvió a invocar su temible niebla

-Este será el final –anunció concentrando su cosmos en su ataque más poderoso –¡Fuego de Vulpecula! –gritó lanzando 3 bolas de fuego azul contra la figura de Geist

Sin embargo la pelinegra se disipó en la niebla y la forma de su amado apareció recibiendo cada uno de los ataques de una forma tan realista que confundió por completo a la Saintia

-Será tú final traidora –murmuró

Atinando golpes en cada una de sus piernas, provocando que primero cayera de rodillas, luego le golpeó en la espalda haciendo que se recargara sobre sus brazos, para después darle una patada en el rostro, puesto que se encontraba tan aturdida que no pudo oponer mayor resistencia.

-¡Garra del infierno! –bramó Geist cegada por la ira porque en verdad le quemaba el alma saber que su amiga le había traicionado por culpa de un maldito bastardo y odiaba el hecho de que esperara a su hijo -¡Muere de una vez! –afirmó acertando en un par de arterias

Más le sorprendió como era que aún en esos instantes protegiera su vientre, por ello decidió hacer que una terrible oscuridad le rodeara, consciente de que era su mayor miedo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooo! –le escuchó gritar sin poder moverse más ante los implacables golpes de la Santa

Con un último quejido de terror dejó ir su aliento y se quedó finalmente quieta, Geist permitió que la razón volviera a ella, procesando el acto que había cometido. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás aterrada, hasta que chocó contra una derruida columna, sus rodillas temblaban y no pudieron sostenerla más haciendo que cayera al suelo sin mayor remedio.

 _Fin del flash back_

-Ella… ella… me traicionó... me usó como… como… -hipó para luego apretar su mandíbula y continuó negando con la cabeza tratando de aminorar ese ardor en su pecho –Eliza está muerta, pero ese bastardo sigue con vida, él… él vendrá por mí… -tembló por el recuerdo de sus manos rasgando sus ropas

Los ojos de Shura brillaron con ira, si bien él como sus amigos era un despiadado había ciertas cosas que no toleraba, entre ellas estaba aprovecharse de una jovencita inocente. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en su rostro al recordar cómo era que Máscara Mortal le había arrancado el alma a ese soldado hijo de perra que se había atrevido a desear siquiera a la pelinegra.

-Ya está muerto –afirmó Shura con voz firme

-¿Muerto? ¿Está muerto? –interrogó con los ojos llorosos observando el blanquecino rostro del Caballero Dorado

-Así es –sonrió arrogante el Santo de Capricornio –después de una larga tortura –afirmó lanzando al suelo una pequeña cadena ensangrentada

Geist reconoció de inmediato la pieza, era la misma que Eliza portaba con orgullo, su único recuerdo que su familia le había dejado; apretó la mandíbula, por un momento sintió cierto alivio al enterarse que ese bastardo estaba muerto y que no podría dañarla, sin embargo…

-No es justo… ¡no es justo! –repitió la pelinegra negando con la cabeza

-¿Deseabas matarlo tú misma? –inquirió Shura enarcando una ceja

-No, no se trata de eso… es solo que ahora que están muertos, podrán volver a verse –apretó los puños con una mueca de malestar en su rostro

Una carcajada escapó de los labios del Santo Dorado, sin duda era una muchachilla muy peculiar, su sed de venganza no estaba saciada, en definitiva una mujer como ella no era fácil de encontrar.

-Dije que estaba muerto, -Shura hizo una pausa para acuclillarse a su altura –más nunca dije que descansaría en paz –sonrió una vez más quitándole los mechones del rostro a la pelinegra

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? –balbuceó

-Una rata de ese tipo no merece el descanso, su alma se encuentra atrapada en el Templo de Cáncer, de ninguna forma descansará en paz –afirmó acariciando su mejilla

Los ojos azules de la jovencita brillaron de una forma hechizante y su respiración poco a poco fue tranquilizándose; Shura esbozó una sonrisa sincera, sin duda la amazona era verdaderamente bella.

-Gra… gracias… -murmuró mirándole a los ojos

Más el Dorado no respondió, simplemente clavó sus labios en los de ella

-Eso mi joven Amazona es lo que se siente besar a un Caballero Dorado –afirmó con una voz arrogante

Provocando que la pelinegra recordara acerca de esa Ley que la condenaría a amar o matar a aquel hombre que viera su rostro sin máscara. Shura le tomó de las manos y limpió la sangre.

-Ya eres correspondida y estarás bajo mi protección, de ahora en adelante nadie te molestará –afirmó besándole una vez más

0o0o0

No era un castigo mandarla al exilio, era una bendición tenerla alejada de la tan temida Guerra Santa que les esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que no deseaba que presenciara, así en esa remota Isla del Espectro permanecería segura.

 _Some of them want to abuse you_  
 _Some of them want to be abused._

* * *

¿Quién lo diría no? Pues digamos que Shura terminó hechizado por la inocencia de Geist.

Me gusta muchisimo esta pareja, por ello decidí explicar el por qué cuando Seiya mira el rostro sin máscara de Geist, esta ni se inmuta, puesto que ya amaba a Shura.

Vulpecula es la constelación de la "zorra", ¿interesante no creen?

En esta historia quise hacer un relato de amor entre Shura y Geist, pero que tuvieran algo en común, como lo fue para Shura matar a Aioros y a Geist matar a Eliza.

Creo que me pasé un poco con el lenguaje, pero lo ameritaba.

El título es homónimo de la canción "Sweet Dreams" así como de los versos del principio y final, es como un mal chiste, el dulce sueño de la Saintia se convirtió en una pesadilla y finalmente en un sueño eterno.

Es todo nos leemos!

MCR77 off~

PD. no me gustan los re-makes incluyentes y si van a hacer eso, q Shun sea lesbiana y su novia sea June, sino no tiene una justificación su idea.


End file.
